It is what it is
by CMCrazies
Summary: JJ and Will broke up when there jobs got too much for there relationship, but what happens when a few nights of not been able to resist may bring them back together - includes the team, and Henry
1. Chapter 1

**JJ and Will were together and had Henry, but there jobs got in there way and called it quits but what happens, when they find themselves pulling together again. **

**It is what it is.**

Letting out a moan, JJ felt his lips linger across her neck, pulling on his hair, she pulled away, smiling widely. She felt his hands grip her waist, as he lifted her up against the wall, locking her legs around his waist, JJ pressed her lips against his. Laying her head against the wall, they both panted for air, pulling on his shirt JJ pulled it over his head. Running her hand down his chest. She felt him pull off her vest. Feeling his lips on her boobs JJ let out a moan, as there bodies moved towards the bed.

The following morning JJ climbed out of bed, getting dressed for work. Sitting back down, JJ through the pillow at Will. "Get up."

Climbing over the side of the bed, Will, pulled the covers off his naked form, picking up his boxers, after he was dressed he headed into the bathroom. Leaving the bedroom, JJ went down the hallway seeing Henry putting his bag down.

"Mommy."

"Morning baby." JJ kissing his forehead.

As the bathroom door opened, JJ started putting on her jacket, seeing the excitement on Henry's face.

"Daddy."

"Hey little man." Will said picking Henry up.

"Buddy, can you go get your shoes and coat on, ready to go to daddy's please."

Nodding, Henry ran off to his room. Sighing JJ looked around for her bags.

"JJ."

"Can we just talk about this later, I'm late for work."

"JJ…"

"Will." She paused "We broke up for a season, it's just sex."

"Ready" Henry said joining his parents again.

"Lets go."

"Bye mamma."

"Bye baby have fun."

JJ watched as Will left with Henry. Grabbing her things she headed to work, knowing she had a lot to think about.

Heading into work, JJ placed her stuff at her desk, seeing Emily and Penelope. Giving them a look.

"What did you do?" Emily said, as they all entered Penelope's office.

"Have you ever done something you shouldn't of, but honestly don't regret it. "

"Buttercup, really what did you do?"

"I slept with Will."

Emily opened her mouth closing it again.

"Wait, you slept with your ex boyfriend, when you both ended your realtionship five months ago.."

"It was for the best and our jobs were getting in the way of our actually feelings blah blah.."

"JJ!"

"Okay! Yes I slept with Will. And honestly its not the first time we've had sex since we broke up."

"What you gonna do?"

"I have no idea, but I do know I am still in love with him."

/

Running round his apartment, Will chased Henry round, grabbing hold of him. He started tickling his stomach, hearing his son laugh, Will couldn't help but smile as all he could hear was his mother's laugh.

"Daddy stop."

Letting go, Will leaned against the sofa, looking at his son.

"You and mamma in love again?"

"Why you say that?" Will asked.

"Cos, you stay"

"Its complicated buddy."

"But you stay."

"Just cause I stay over sometimes doesn't mean me and your mamma are getting back together okay."

"K." Henry said pulling a sad face, as he went off to play wit his toys.

Running a hand through his hair, Will let out a breath, knowing things were about to get more complicated.

/

**So what do you all think? Do I continue leave a REVIEW please -I've just reposted this chapter and corrected the spelling mistakes might take a day or so to show the changes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I re added the first chapter, with the spelling mistakes and tried my best with this chapter. So hope that pleases everyone ! So enjoy or whatever. And thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 2.**

Knocking on the door, JJ stood with her hands in her pockets, waiting for the door to open. Looking through the peep hole, Will let out a breath.

"Hey, Henry's asleep."

"I know, and I know it's late" she paused "But I came to talk to you."

Nodding Will stepped aside letting her in. letting out a breath, JJ took off her jacket sitting down on the sofa, waiting for Will to join her. Grabbing two beers, Will sat down handing it over, taking a large sip JJ looked over at Will.

"You were right about us needing to talk about this."

"Yeah, I guess we need to figure out what this is." Will said sipping his beer "Especially with Henry asking if were getting back together"

"He asked that?"

"Yeah." Will looked at her.

Sighing JJ took a deep breath "I never even thought how this would effect Henry."

"Hey" Will said taking hold of her hand "Neither did I, until he said it yesterday. I think he misses us all living together."

"Well he's not the only one." JJ said looking away.

"I know our jobs got in the way, but I still care about you and Henry JJ, I always will."

"I know that, but I don't know how to get past all the fighting, and silent alone re heated dinners."

"Well what if we tried again?"

"Its not that I don't want to, I do." JJ right at him. "I just can't not right now."

"Then what is this!" Will said standing up. "Us, the late night meet ups, the sex"

"It is what it is Will, and that's that."

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm not." JJ stopped "I'm not scared of anything."

"Jay…"

"Just let me know when your bringing Henry home tomorrow."

Leaving JJ, closed the door behind her letting out a shaky breath, as she headed back to her car.

/

Opening the door, JJ lifted her coffee cup up in the air, watching as a giddy four year Henry ran into the house. Looking round at Will she gave him a soft smile.

"Coffee?"

"I can't I've got a shift, but see you Tuesday."

"Yeah." JJ sighed watching as he left.

Sitting on the sofa, JJ pulled her legs up to her chest. Pulling the blanket over her, JJ sat holding her coffee cup, watching as Henry sat drawing in front of the TV. Looking over at Henry JJ let out a breath.

"Hey you wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah!" Henry said putting down his pencil joining JJ on the sofa, wrapping the blanket around Henry, JJ turned on the kids movie channels finding something for them to watch.

"You have fun with Daddy?"

"Yeah. But wasn't as fun without you."

"I know. "

"Can daddy stay over next weekend?"

"Well I can ask but daddy works weekends remember."

"I know, but he said he'd go to park, but I want you to come too."

"Well tell you what, I'll ask daddy, and we can both take you to the park on Saturday morning."

"Promise?"

"I promise." JJ smiled locking her pinkie finger with Henry's

/

"Hello" Will said answering his phone.

"Hey you free to talk?" JJ said walking round the living room.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Well, I was talking to Henry and he said something about the park."

"Oh yeah, is that okay, I know he's yours on weekends so."

"No no its fine, but he made me promise that all three of us would go together."

"Oh" Will stopped "Are you okay with that?"

"Look, maybe we can just work this all out, but for Henry see where it goes, make all this better for him."

"And what happens with us?"

"If we both feel like were making progress, I don't see why we can't give it another ago."

Will listened taking everything in before answering "You got yourself a deal, get some sleep JJ."

"Goodnight Will."

/

**So what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm glad your all liking this idea. Etc and thanks for everyone who has given a review and feed back. I'm working on it. This is gonna be most likely last update until Saturday/Sunday as I'm working till 9 all week. **

**Chapter 3. **

JJ sat on the bench with Will, watching as Henry made his way through every object he could play on in the park, smiling JJ let out a little laugh, watching as he made his way across the monkey bars. Letting out a little shiver she placed her chin into her scarf.

"You cold?" Will.

"A little the breeze seems to be picking up." JJ.

"Yeah, it's getting to that time a year." Will

JJ smiled looking round at Will, seeing the grin on his face. Shaking her head, she looked back over at Henry.

"So, are we gonna talk about what we said we were gonna do?"

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe you could stay for dinner and see where it goes from their."

"Okay, sounds good"

"Daddy come play." Henry said running over to them.

"You want me to push you on the round about?"

"Yeah!" Henry.

JJ laughed watching as Henry dragged Will over to the round about, she watched as Henry climbed on, holding on for dear life as Will started running, pushing the round about with him, as he sped up he let go hearing Henry let out a little scream, before he started laughing.

/

"Okay, you can play for half an hour then its bedtime." Will

"Okay." Henry said jumping off his chair.

JJ smiled carrying the dishes into the kitchen. "Why does he give you a straight answer then has a go at me when I say that."

"Maybe he likes me better."

"Ha ha,"

Will smiled, placing the empty dishes into the dishwasher, before helping JJ clear the rest of the table. After putting Henry to bed, JJ headed back into the living room, seeing two beers on the table . Sitting down JJ picked her the beer, laying her legs across the sofa, feeling Will place them on his lap.

"You okay?" Will

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." JJ

"Can I ask what about?" Will

Sighing, JJ took a sip of her beer, before holding into it. "How easy it is, to just do this, like nothing ever happened"

Looking right at her Will, let out a breath. "Honestly, its been the worst five months of my life without you"

Sitting up, JJ put her bottle down on the table moving closer to Will.

"I miss everyone" she paused "How in the middle of the night you just pull be closer to you so you lay your hand across my back or stomach, and how to wake me up you, draw circles on me. "

"JJ" Will

"Let me finish, please" JJ

"And how whenever I get a shower you'd just jump in behind me, and make me late for work." JJ paused "I miss everything, okay.."

Will licked his lips, letting out a nod. "I miss that too."

"I'm gonna go take a bath, its been a long day." JJ said standing up,

As she was about to walk away, she felt Will pull on her hand, turning around she met his face.

"Will." she breathed.

Pressing his lips slowly to his, Will pulled away. Closing her eyes, JJ let out a breath kissing him once again.

"I'll see you In there." Will said pecking her lips once again, making his way into the bedroom.

JJ let out a breath, heading into the bathroom, as he laid in the bubble bath she let all her thoughts out, knowing there was no way she was going to resist Will not tonight. Wrapping the towel around her body JJ headed into the bedroom, seeing Will laid half naked on the bed.

Sitting down, JJ let out a breath feeling Will's finger trace the birth mark on her back, closing her eyes, JJ let out a breath as she felt his lips linger along her neck. "Will."

"Shh."

Turning her head, JJ locked lips with Will, as the kiss deepened, JJ lowered her body onto the bed, feeling Will wrap his hands around her waist.

"Don't let me go again." JJ whispered.

/

**So what did you think? Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, I know I haven't updated all week, but I'm doing full shifts at work so no t gonna be updating much over next month or so. So yeah this is gonna be the last chapter, thank you for reviewing and I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 4.**

Carrying the boxes through the house JJ dropped them down into the hallway. "So I totally forgot how much stuff you own."

"I don't own that much." Will.

"You have five boxes just of shoes."

"And you have two wardrobes full." he smiled.

"Okay, you win."

"So, you sure about this, me moving back in?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" JJ asked opening one of the boxes.

Will raised his brow. "Cause, we haven't told anyone and.."

"Will. I love you, and everything that has been happening feels right, I wanna be with you again, I want us to be a family."

"Then I know your sure."

JJ let out a little laugh. "C'mon there's still a boot load of bags to get."

/

Walking into the bullpen, JJ dropped her bags down at her desk, seeing everyone around chatting.

"What you guys talking about?" JJ asked joining them.

"Just about the benefit this weekend, you coming Blondie?"

"Maybe.. "

"Maybe? What girl you think where gonna scare your new guy away?"

JJ raised her eyebrow, looking round at Penelope."

"I didn't say anything, he came round yesterday when I was looking after Henry."

"Well sorry to disappoint Morgan, but we'll be there."

"Well, check you out, little miss player."

JJ rolled her eyes "Anyway, thanks Pen for yesterday."

"Oh you are welcome, I always love when I get to spoil my prince."

JJ smiled "Well, fancy looking after him for the whole weekend?"

Penelope raised her eyebrow. "Yes only cause I know you need to weekend away."

Morgan and Reid exchanged a look as Emily let out a little laugh, watching as JJ walked off.

/

Standing at the bar, JJ had her arm rested onto Will's chest, as she felt his fingers tingle on her bare back. Smiling wide she felt his lips brush her neck.

"Stop please."

"Why, cause you can't resist it?"

"Yes." she smiled pulling back.

"Okay, I'll stop" Will said pecking her lips.

Walking in, Morgan raised his brow as he spotted Will at the bar, but not able to see the woman's face.

"Hey, you think JJ will be okay, seeing Will here?"

"What you mean?" Emily said looking at Garcia.

"Well, he's all over some hot bird."

"Oh I think she will be just fine." Rossi said, watching as the man moved out of there view.

"Is that.."

"Yep" Emily said smiling. "They worked everything out."

"Well I'll be dammed" Morgan spoke.

JJ smiled turning her head she saw the team, looking back at Will she gave him a nod, grabbing there drinks they headed over to the team.

"Hey guys."

"Hey to you too."

"Sorry, I didn't know how to tell you guys."

"We get it." Hotch spoke.

"So neither of you is gonna, start a yelling match are you?" Reid spoke.

Will let out a laugh, pulling JJ towards him. "No Reid were not."

"Then okay."

As the night went on, JJ wondered over to the bar, seeing Rossi stand next to her.

"Well, its nice to see you smile again."

JJ sighed giving him a little smile. "Guess I haven't been myself huh?"

"No kiddo. We all saw what ending your relationship did, but it I'm glad you both figured it out in the end."

"I am too. I guess I was just been a stubborn bitch."

"Maybe, but look what you got, a man who loves you more than you ever thought."

"Yeah" JJ turned looking over at Will. "He didn't give up, he just waited for me to come around."

"Just don't let him go again." Rossi raised his brow.

"Don't worry I wont."

/

Taking off her shoes, JJ fell onto the sofa, hearing Will wonder round the kitchen, closing her eyes she let the silence take over her. Feeling her nose been prodded JJ opened her eyes.

"Don't go falling asleep on me."

"I'm not."

"You are."

JJ let out a moan, laying her head onto Will's shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah it's just weird, I mean everyone knows. And everything is working out."

"It is what it is." Will said taking hold of her hand.

"Yeah, well id say we've made pretty great progress."

"Me too, I honestly do not miss, the yelling down the phone, hanging up on each other etc, etc."

"Promise me, we won't let either of out jobs effect our relationship again."

"I won't let it"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

THE END!

/

**So what did you think?**


End file.
